


G-day: a celebration of Girlfriends and Glitter

by DisorganizedKitten



Series: Red's the Color of Your Heart [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bonding, Gen, galentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorganizedKitten/pseuds/DisorganizedKitten
Summary: In the quest to become better people, Chloe and Sabrina took over planning this year's Galentine's Day activities.





	G-day: a celebration of Girlfriends and Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Ah freak. Okay I know I said Wednesdays, but I wasn't done in time and I'm not going to delay these another week. If I did, it wouldn't be in season anymore. And by the time G-day falls on Wednesday again I'm probably not going to still be writing Fanfiction. Better to post it now.
> 
> The gifts might sound shallow, or cliche, but Chloe doesn't know the girls well yet, and she's trying.
> 
> A huge thank you to @Miraculouslysam, who beta'd this for me.

Valentine's Day last year had been an adventure. That much could be attested to by anyone. That did not explain why this year, it seemed half of the students were looking forward to the day before more. That half of the school’s population were also only girls.

And Sabrina was beyond excited too. Since the Queen’s debacle, as they had so aptly named the horrific fashion show weekend, Chloe had been eager to prove her worth as a hero, and become the bestest super best friend ever!

And become friends with more people.

It was _amazing!_

The two of them had been stressing over planning this year’s Galentine's Day party for months, having gotten the go-ahead from Marinette and Rose as soon as Marinette had let it slip that she couldn’t wait to see what Rose planned for this year.

If anybody asked, the amount of glitter favors included were a bargaining chip. And only a bargaining chip. Chloe was not secretly as much of a glitter fan as Rose. And neither was… oh, whatever, Sabrina wasn’t going to deny it. She loved glitter. Sparkles were so pretty!

“See you tomorrow.” Mme. Bustier’s statement was all it took to start the chaos.

“Alright, Fuschia, spill!” Alix leaned over the desk she and Mylene shared, her tiny frame oozing with anticipation.

“Nope,” Chloe shook her head, her ponytail flicking around. “Gather up your things, it’s all going to be a surprise. And we’re taking the limo.”

“Oh that’s so cool!” Rose squealed, skipping down the aisle steps until she was right beside Chloe and Sabrina’s desk. “I’ve always wanted to ride in the limo! It looks so cool!”

“Oh, it’s cooler than cool. And this time, it’s set up for all of us and the driver has the itinerary.”

Rose squealed, clapping her wrists together. “Oh I can’t wait!”

“Then let’s not wait!” Alya dragged Marinette over to the group too. “Galentine's Day fun, here we come!”

“Yeah!” the remaining girls echoed.

Chloe glanced back at Sabrina, an eyebrow raised. Sabrina nodded quickly.

“Then let’s get going girls!”

The limo wasn’t a new experience for Sabrina, but seeing all the other girls crowd into it, oohing and ahhing over the layout, was. Sometimes, Sabrina took the perks of being Chloe’s friend for granted.

“Can you tell us now?” Mylene chanced.

Chloe shook her head. “Nope. We can give out the first set of gifts though!” Chloe reached under the seat and pulled out eight black bags.

“I thought the gift exchange was tomorrow?” Marinette said slowly.

“Oh it is,” Sabrina answered smiling. “But these aren’t for the exchange.”

“Think of them as... favors. Or maybe compensation. For surviving all those years with me being absolutely horrid.”

Another high pitched squeal rang out, and then Chloe and Sabrina were tackled. “I’m so proud of you!” Rose’s initiative served as a cue for the others, and they piled on, too. Probably not safe, since they were in a car that was moving, but Sabrina was not going to complain about hugs.

Eventually they got everyone back to their own seats, and in their _seatbelts_ \- if her dad could see this, there would be a safety lecture - and then the black bags were passed around.

Chloe hadn’t let Sabrina come with her when she went to get this set of surprises, so Sabrina was just as eager as the others to see what they had.

Rose got another book of scrapbooking paper, a pink rose, and a set of barrettes. Juleka got a guitar maintenance kit, henna supplies, and a purple rose.

Mylene’s had a personalized button set, a yellow rose, and a card that she didn’t let anybody else read but had made her super excited. Alix’s had a high-end gas mask, a black rose, and new knee pads covered in green, glittery snakes.

Alya’s had an orange rose, a lens for her phone camera, and a subscription to a new superhero comic that was making a name for itself, along with a notice that the previous issues were already shipping to her house. Marinette’s had a magnetic pincushion, a set of gift cards, and a white rose.

And Sabrina’s? Sabrina’s had a new set of notebooks - specifically, kind that she could use easily - a light green rose, and another set of headband supplies.

Were they simple? Yes. Were they still things she was going to use and love forever? Also yes!

A chorus of “Thank you!”s sounded in the car after the bags had gone been emptied, and before anyone noticed the one tiny inconsistency. Marinette was who noticed.

“What’s in your bag, Chloe?”

“Oh this?” Chloe lifted hers, and then flipped it over. “Absolutely nothing. But I need a bag for collecting everything too.”

A round of oohs.

“Mademoiselles, we have arrived.”

“Perfect! Thank you Jean-Claude!” Chloe pulled her sack over her shoulder and smiled. “Pack up, we’re going to be here for a little while.”

“But where is here...” Alix trailed off mid-sentence, catching sight of the sign. “A pool? None of us brought swimsuits.”

Sabrina chuckled. “I may have taken the liberty of talking to parents? It wouldn’t be a surprise if you knew it would have to do with water, right?”

“I want to be creeped out, but for once you didn’t have malicious intent. Pool party time!”

“Good plan, you two,” Marinette smiled. “Everybody loves the pool.”

“Oh, we’re only here for a few hours. We still have movies, crafts and snacks at my place,” Chloe assured her. “But for now, I think Alix needs someone to race.”

Marinette spun, “Hey, wait up! I call first lap lane!”

Chloe held out a fist for Sabrina. “Ready to go have some underwater fun?”

“We are the best planners.” Sabrina tapped her knuckles to Chloe’s. “Let’s go show them how to really rock a swimsuit.”

***

“My hair has so much chlorine in it, it’s going to be brown again by Monday,” Alix plopped onto one of Chloe’s couches, snuggling into the cushions. “Maybe I’ll try green this week.”

“We should have a dye party this weekend!” Rose suggested.

“If we’re not sick of each other by tomorrow morning,” Alya moaned. “Juleka, how did I not know you were that good of a swimmer?”

“No idea,” Juleka shrugged.

“So what’s next, Fuchsia?” Alix turned to the blonde, who was similarly splayed on the other side of the couch.

“We were supposed to build picture frames and then watch a movie, but I don’t want to get up. Anybody opposed to movies and chocolates right now, and crafts after?”

“But if we start watching movies now, we might forget about the picture frames.”

“Myleneeeeeee!” Alya whined.

“It was just swimming you guys. Alya, you chase Akuma across half the city almost daily. How are you tired from this?” Marinette propped herself up to stare at the brunette.

“The Miracle Cure heals all my excursion.”

“That is not how it works.” four voices replied.

“Fine. What do we have to build the frames?”

“There’s foam, there’s bases, there’s around seventy colors of glitter, some pipe-cleaners, stickers, foam stickers, paper, pictures, some paints, and a lot of glue,” Sabrina informed them.

“Well, come on guys! The sooner we’re done, the sooner we can laze around and watch TV for seven hours.” Marinette pumped her fist as she got up.

“It won’t be seven hours!” Alya argued, standing up to help pull the supplies out. “Chloe?”

“Cabinet on the other side of the bed.”

“Thanks.”

Rose hopped up to help too, vanishing from sight as she rounded the corner.

“Marinette should not have that much stamina,” Alix sighed. “I am never this tired after racing Kim. And he does this regularly. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Alix, Marinette hasn’t made sense since the Miraculous appeared. Maybe even since before. There is no constant with her,” Chloe groaned back. She should know. Before Marinette had friends, she and Sabrina knew Marinette the best. That sounds very sad when it’s put that way.

“I heard that!”

“If you want a constant, you can always count on her tripping!”

“Alya!”

“Sorry, sorry. Hand me that glue bottle too, will you?”

“Here.”

The three girls came back into view, dropping their loads onto the coffee table.

“Alright girls!” Chloe was back in business. “Let’s build some frames!”

***

“Juleka, can you pass me that foam rose?” Mylene leaned over, pointing the item in question. Juleka nodded and tossed it to her, going back to her crosshitching afterwards.

 

“Alya, look!” Marinette held up a tiny fox decal excitedly, elbowing her friend.

Alya glanced up and gasped. “Oh, it’s perfect! I am definitely putting it in with the turtle. Thank you!” Marinette blindly dropped the sticker into Alya’s outstretched hand, her nose already buried in sticker sheets again.

 

“Mylene, do you still need a feather charm?” Chloe glanced across the floor. “I just found a really cool bead if you do.”

“I do!” Mylene answered quickly, holding out a hand. “Thank you, Chloe!”

Chloe handed the bead to Rose, who passed it to Mylene. “Of course!”

 

“I love the symbols, Mari.” Alix leaned over, eye’s trained on the markings Marinette was writing on the edge of her frame. “Chinese?”

“Kind of! It’s a dying sub-dialect, but I love the way it looks, and writing on here will help me always remember it!”

“Sounds wicked awesome! Hey, if it’s dying, what if you teach us, and we revive it as our gal-code?”

Marinette giggled. “I don’t think I know it that well, but it does make a pretty good code.”

 

“Here, Sabrina.” Mylene nudged her, holding out an origami flower with a pearl in the center.

Sabrina gasped, covering her dopey smile. “Oh, Mylene, it’s adorable! I love it!” She took it carefully, holding it against different parts of her frame to see where it would look best. “I’m going to put it in the top corner. It’ll be a perfect centerpiece to the flowers!”

 

“Chloe look!” Marinette held up another sticker, this one a cartooned bee. “If you color the eyes, it’ll look like Pollen!”

“Wait really?” Chloe shot to her feet and maneuvered her way over to beside  Marinette. “You’re right! That’s awesome, Marinette! Can I put it on my frame?”

“Of course!”

“Hold up,” Alix waved her hands. “Since when do you have a pet bee named Pollen?”

“Pollen is not a pet!” Chloe snapped. At the raised eyebrows of most of the group she forcibly got ahold of herself. “Sorry. Pollen is my Kwami. Marinette saw her during the ‘debacle’.”

“And a Kwami is?” Rose prompted.

“The creatures that power the Miraculous.” Alya answered boredly.

“How do you know, Cèsaire?”

Alya’s head snapped up, eyes wide behind her glasses. “Ladybug! Of course. How else would I know?”

She was so lying, but Sabrina wouldn’t push it.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Chloe shrugged. Did it actually or was she doing the same thing Sabrina was? Either way, finding a kwami-esque sticker was cute. Chloe moved back to her original seat, grabbing a sheet of flower stickers as she sat down.

 Mylene gasped, leaning over to tap Rose’s shoulder. “Rose! Look! Glitter animal stickers! They’re so cute!”

Rose squealed back, taking one of the sheets to examine herself. “Oh my gosh, they are!”

***

They ended up moving on from picture frames to bookmarks, and then to cards. Chloe pulled the snacks out around four-thirty, but they didn’t start the movies until closer to seven. After there had been an inpromtu glitter war. The cleaning staff had their work cut out for the fifteenth. Well, power to them if they succeeded.

First on the movie list was  _Bridesmaids,_ a romcom from a few years ago that Rose had already had planned to watch.

“Oh you kept this one! I love it!” Rose clapped her hands as the opening titles played. “It’s so-”

“No spoilers!” Alya cut her off. “I want to figure it out on my own!”

“It’s not a mystery,” Juleka said.

Alya huffed, tossing a pillow at the duo and hugging another one. “Not who did it, who she’s going to end up with!”

“Uh-”

“Spoilers!”

Rose pouted at Alya, crossing her legs and hugging her own pillow. Juleka patted her head. “Just enjoy the movie. She’ll love it too.”

“Right.”

 "Candy popcorn anyone?" Marinette asked, sitting down on the edge of the couch with a large bowl of the stuff.

 "Yes please!"

 "I do!"

 "Yes!"

 "Oohh!"

 "Of course."

 "Pass the bowl around!" Alix ended the series of confirmations. "Everybody grab a handful and then pass it on."

 "But that'll get it on my clothes!"

****

Three movies in, and most of the girls were asleep. Sabrina wasn’t exactly sure why she wasn’t too, not at first. And then the room lit up for a moment, an explosion sounding from outside. Must be another Akuma attack. Hopefully it wouldn’t get any closer to the hotel.

Sabrina counted heads as she waited, wishing she was a heavier sleeper. Everyone looked to be there. Without her glasses everything was really fuzzy, add that to the darkness and she could only tell you who was where by memory. But there were changes in the shadows in all the right spots.

Another flash, this time pink, and a couple of sparkles rubbed against the window. Looked like it was over. Sabrina adjusted her position, closing her eyes again. It had been a fun day. And an exhausting one. Tomorrow she was going to use one of the glitter bath bombs Chloe was going to give out, and spend a few hours relaxing on her own. And then she'd try to get the glitter out of her hair.

It would be quiet without the chatter from the other girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy love season, everyone!


End file.
